


Cycle Path

by Hinatsu



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatsu/pseuds/Hinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原著向衍生，纯血君王的追妻故事【x】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle Path

第0章  
夜间部君王的房间中，急促而低沉的喘息交织着躯体碰撞声，暗红色的天鹅绒将窗外清冷的月色堵得严严实实。玖兰枢衣冠整整地压在赤裸的银发少年身上，像亲密的恋人一般啃咬着少年光洁的背部，留下一个又一个暧昧的红痕。一只手将少年的双手制压在头顶，另一只手扶着对方的腰，下身毫不留情地撞击着对方的后穴。抽插之间，黏黏腻腻的液体混着血丝顺着少年的大腿流下，刺激得玖兰枢红了眼，更加疯狂地挺进到更深，惹得身下的人痛苦地呻吟出声。锥生零早就没了力气挣扎，脑内浑浑噩噩，只感到手腕、下身痛到麻木，他咬紧了唇，却无法克制地在玖兰枢顶入到最深的时候轻轻呜咽。  
发泄过后，玖兰枢满足地舔了舔唇，奖赏般地拍了拍锥生零的头，“你是我的棋子，要守本分，听懂了吗？”  
锥生零突然感到了一阵寒冷，他无力地蜷起身，发丝凌乱，眼角发红，半晌，才用沙哑的声音问了一句：“为什么？”  
“你喜欢优姬吧？”  
“…”  
“优姬是我的。”  
“为什么？”  
“不要误会，性不等于爱，我对你没有什么企图。”  
“…”  
“你只需负责保护好优姬，杀死李土。不要试图反抗，你知道，没用的。”玖兰枢淡淡地望向锥生零全身的青青紫紫和一塌糊涂的下身。  
这样的侮辱已是司空见惯，但还是一次又一次地刺痛着锥生零。在玖兰枢赤裸的目光下，他不自在地想要更加缩起狼狈的身躯，“我会做的，”他的声音听起来疲惫而忧伤，“我只是将优姬看做妹妹，你大可放心。”

 

夜还长，玖兰枢坐在自己的书房，身边站着的恰恰是自己忠实的手下，一条拓麻。  
“元老院最近怎么样？”  
“据我所知，多位长老最近集会频繁，活跃地反常，离那个人的复活怕是没有多少时日了。”  
“呵呵，有趣。锥生零作为棋子还不够成熟，看来是时候让锥生家的次子派上用场了。”  
“枢大人，恕我冒昧，为什么如此执着于锥生家？”  
“さあ，为什么呢。”  
玖兰枢已经不太能够记起自己为什么偏偏选中了锥生零的原因，或许只是认为这个初见就妄图杀死自己的少年颇为有趣罢了。

 

与此同时，锥生零正泡在浴缸的热水里，他的脸被蒸得通红，却还是觉得冷。让优姬受到伤害他是决不答应的，他已经数不清这个善良和天真的女孩子给了自己多少温暖，自己已然将她当做亲妹妹看待，就是拼上了性命也要去保护。但这样青梅竹马的感情，绝不是爱。从不知什么时候开始，他的眼里就只有那个蛮不讲理的棕发纯血种了。  
然而，猎人与吸血鬼无法同道。更何况他比谁都清楚玖兰枢的脾气，除了优姬，他可以眼睛都不眨地牺牲掉任何人。  
身体像散了架一样地痛，尤其是那个羞以启齿的部位，锥生零胡乱地撑起身来，将止疼片、消炎药混了些安眠药一起吞下了肚，然后陷入软软的床铺中。

 

TBC


End file.
